Legion/Heroic Gaming
'''Legion '''is a former criminal turned Overwatch member. Summary Legion, real name Richard Henderson, is the oldest son of one of Overwatch's earliest members, Morton. Henderson was a man of good heart and determination, who would have been a great police officer, however he was tricked into working with his younger brother Marty (who went by the code name of Dirge), who was the leader of a murder group known as the Killing Beat, which the group used sonic weapons, some of which used the form of instruments. Richard was forced to follow orders by his younger brother, or he'll kill him. Forced deeds like robbery, burglary, murder. This earned him an unwanted criminal record, which became a scar that haunted him. Richard did have the strength to take on his brother and his army, on which on several occasions he tried to escape the clutches of his brother, but he would be faced with pain. But there was the time when he was forced to kill his own family. Richard refused, but Dirge did it, however, when he unleashed piercing screams from his guitar that killed them. Fuelled with pain and rage, Richard mercilessly injured the army one by one, and leaving his younger brother to die (in which he survived, by the way). Leaving his brother's work to redeem himself for what a criminal he became and refusing to believe that he was a victim, he enlisted into an army that only enlisted ex-criminals and forced conscripts, in hopes to redeem himself. Those who succeeded this program would be accepted into the military's elite and remove their criminal record. Richard used his strength to persevere through the ranks, and that was when he was was accepted into the elite, and his record was removed. The scars to Richard's past was removed, and he was no longer a criminal, but a redeemed man, which sparked in him the ideal that would remain with him, that he can make the evil redeem as well, so that they may lead better lives. Richard's dad Morton came to his house one day, and told him about the task force he was once part of, being Overwatch. Richard heard many stories about them during his time at the program, he even had an old friend who was a member there. That was when Morton asked him if he wanted to join. Richard agreed with this, in which he then became one of Overwatch's most respected members and one of it's toughest. He earned a place into Strike Team Mythos, the division which were like a secret police force. Richard gave himself the code name "Legion", and he even used his ideal to redeem evil, which succeeded, but when the threat was too dangerous to handle, he had no choice but to eliminate them from existence with the flail he carried. When Overwatch disbanded Richard was helping his old friend Leraud restoring law and order, with Richard even redeeming the criminals as well. Though Leraud thought that Richard was going a little too soft on the criminals, Leraud didn't judge him; it was a better alternative than violent uses of rehabilitation. When Overwatch went on recall, Richard had no choice but to join, to take on a threat that even he can't deter from evil. Abilities